


Secret of Matrimony (Tell No One)

by Fenheart87



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Random Musings, crack ish, lukanette endgame, secrectly married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenheart87/pseuds/Fenheart87
Summary: Marinette and Luka have been happily married, too bad they forget it all happened out of the country and no one in Paris knows yet...
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	Secret of Matrimony (Tell No One)

**Author's Note:**

> Blame fully lies with the gals at LBSC, we start spit-balling and then the plunnies grow and here we are. The debate of "what if they got married and no one knew?" led to this slightly out there fic.

Luka was surprised when he was tackled by his wife and immediately pulled into a rather thorough kiss. Not that he would complain, the designer still tasted like some of the macaroons she would deny sneaking. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Luka gently guided her closer for a hug while still lip locked. 

“Marinette! Girl what are you doing?” Alya’s voice broke through and caused them to separate, the shorter panting softly. Luka looked mostly unaffected except for his swollen lips. “Girl you could’ve told me you were dating Luka. 

“I am not dating Luka.” Marinette sighed and moved fully away, meeting the angry and shocked gaze of her best friend. 

“Then what do you call that?” Yup, her temper was boiling. 

“Exactly what it looks like? How do you not know what kissing is Alya?” Irritation was spreading quickly and she ignored the snort from the accomplice in trouble. Now she was really starting to question her choice of friends and their intelligence. Alya had taken upon herself as best friend to set Marinette up on blind dates and had been driven crazy by the ‘excuses’ the shorter woman had given her. Not her fault that ‘not interested’ or ‘don't want to date’ or ‘didn't feel a connection’ were read as ‘still hung up on Adrien’ which she hadn’t been for a while now. The real reason was something Marinette didn’t mind if everyone knew but it seemed everyone was being a bit slow on the uptake and betting on her love life. 

“Why are you kissing someone you’re not dating?” 

“Whoa okay, what is this?” Marinette suddenly frowned and crossed her arms, hip cocked to the side clearly screaming ‘pissed off’ pose, “Can you not like, have dates or do coupley things without jumping into dating? Called testing the waters? Dating means commitment to having dates with said person and looking at moving to the boyfriend/girlfriend aspect. Plus, if your together that’s the step after dating to begin with so take your opinions and think about them before you start this. I love you Alya but I swear after months of being pressured into date after date and you not listening to me, I highly highly recommend you do so now.” 

“Uh okay dude, but like is Luka your boyfriend then?” Nino chimed in, wanting to keep the peace and his girlfriend in one piece. 

“Wrong again.” 

“Girl you could've told me that you had a thing going on with Luka and I would’ve left you alone. I just didn’t think you were the type.” Alya smirked as she spoke, thinly implying their relationship was physical in nature and that seemed to piss off Luka more than Marinette. 

“How can someone so smart be so dumb? It’s right in front of your face, do we really need to spell out the worst kept secret for you?” Luka tugged out his necklace to reveal a blue titanium ring and with careful fingers, pulled out a chain with a matching ring from under Marinette’s shirt. 

"Oh! They match, are they promise rings? Chloe always talked about those." Adrien inquired, leaning forward like a small child. 

"Okay yeah, forget New York. Scotland it is." Marinette groaned, burying her face in her hands. 

"One clue left; I have no faith in them." Luka mumbled, running a soothing hand across her shoulders in a half hug. 

"Has no one noticed I stopped signing MDC? Or wonder why that is?" 

"Uh girl what are you talking about? You chose Cheng to keep it simple, so what?" 

"Oh, my fucking God, I swear yo-" 

"COUFFAINE! " Roger's screech cut off the angry ravenette as he barreled on the scene, stopping in front of the couple. 

"I didn't do anything and if Dingo did it then, charge it to the Boat Kid Fund." 

"Nuh-uh! I told your mom if there was going to be another Couffaine then they had to be registered and sign the same agreement!" 

"What are you-?" Juleka broke in, confused. 

"Oh, why yes! So silly of me to forget! Dp you have the paperwork with you?" Marinette chirped brightly. 

"Girl, are you pregnant with Luka's kid?!?!" 

"Ah, before you destroy anything, I need you to sign on thirteen different spots. Losing a pink person to the boat side, unbelievable." Luka watched Roger flip through the pages and his wife sign her name with glee. 

"Whoa congrats dudes!" Nino fist pumped and then brought it in for a fist bump with Luka who was way too amused suddenly. 

"Scotland is fine but we get to go to Milan fashion week while we're at it. Perfect getaway." 

"Oh no, don't tell me you're taking her to baptize her into the Couffaine chaos?!" 

"Well sir, I always told you my wife would be crazier than me." Luka politely ignored the sputtering and sudden choking from Alya trying to breathe water. With a wink to Marinette who was blushing like a tomato, he continued "Besides, she's the good kind of crazy."


End file.
